Various sealing processes have been developed for sealing containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,655 discloses a method involving first heating a container lip or rim surface by flame treatment to oxidize the material existent thereon, coating the lip with a thin coating of a silane compound, and then applying a second thin coating of an ethylene acrylic acid (EAA) copolymer. The container is filled and then fusion sealed using a thin foil membrane having a thin Surlyn ionomer layer over its sealing surface—the EAA coating of the container fusion bonds to the Surlyn layer of the membrane.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a sealed, glass container for carrying product.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A method of preparing a sealing surface of a glass container for application of a seal in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes heating the sealing surface, rinsing the sealing surface with a rinsing fluid, and then drying the sealing surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of manufacturing sealed containers carrying product that includes preparing a sealing surface of a container for receiving a seal, placing product into the container, and applying the seal to the sealing surface. The preparation of the sealing surfaces further may include heating at least a lip of the container, then cooling at least the lip, then rinsing at least the lip, and drying at least the lip.